The Best Birthday Present Ever
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Naruto has a birthday coming up and he wants to hang with Sasuke. What dramas will await them? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Birthday Present Ever**

Naruto stared out the window as his English teacher Iruka droned on and on about the importance of proper punctuation while writing a paper.  
The bell rang and Naruto shot up.  
"Don't forget that 3 paragraph essay on anything you find interesting!" Iruka ordered the children as they started leaving. They groaned, all except Naruto. Nothing could get him down today, because it was his 15th birthday.  
"See you at home Naruto?" Iruka asked his adopted son.  
"Yeah dad." Naruto said happily.  
"That's Mr. Umino in school Naruto!!" Iruka yelled.  
"Yeah Yeah, whatever!" Naruto ran to his next hour, gym. He loved gym for two reasons  
1. He loves being active and running around  
2. They share a gym with the sophomores so he gets to see the sexy "Sasuke-kun", as all the girls called him, wearing shorts and no shirt.  
Sasuke was the exact opposite of Naruto. Naruto had bright sunny-yellow hair and shining blue eyes, his skin was tan and he liked to wear an orange jumpsuit. Sasuke had black hair that spiked in the back, looking much like a cockatoo's feathers on the back of its head, his eyes were black as midnight and only when you got really close and stared at them for a long time would you see the grey buried within their depths. His skin was pale and he was taller than Naruto would have guessed, a good five inches taller than Naruto. He usually wore white shorts with a blue top, or black pants with a suit-like shirt.  
Naruto burst into the large gym and saw a group of girls crowded. _Sasuke must be there._ He thought before running over to the group. "'scuse me!" he said forcing his way in to look at the shirtless Sasuke-kun. "Um... uh..." suddenly his tongue was tied and he couldn't think and he couldn't remember what he wanted to ask.  
"Ah! Naruto, perfect timing! Sorry ladies, me and Naruto have gotta go on an errand for the teacher. Right Naruto?" Sasuke's smooth voice asked as he threw an unnoticeable wink the blond's way.  
"Uh.. um... y-yeah." Naruto stuttered shyly. Sasuke grabbed his arm gently and left the gym.  
"Oh my god, stupid fan girls!" Sasuke groaned leaning against the wall. "You showed up at the perfect time."  
"You… know my name?" Naruto whispered, surprised.  
"You have the same gym room as me; you stand practically right next to me." Sasuke said shaking his head.  
"Oh... um... listen... I uh... today is my birthday and I was wondering if maybe... you'd come with me and my dad to the movies to celebrate." Naruto looked down at his feet.  
"Why are you asking me? When we've never talked before today dobe?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well... um... None of my friends have time today... and you're the only other thing I have close to a friend." Naruto said sadly.  
"Seriously?" Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. "Damn you must be lonely!" he said.  
"Hey! I can't help it if people can't stand who I am... we can't all be as awesome as you!" Naruto snapped.  
"Heh... you're right. We can't choose who we are. It just comes to us from birth. Our hardships and trials shape us into who we are. Alright, I'll go with you. But only because you saved my ass from those fan girls." He headed back into the gym.  
"But I didn't do anything." Naruto watched him confused.  
"Heh, that's what you think." Sasuke smirked at him before leaving. Naruto leaned against the wall as Sasuke had done and thought to himself... _What's with him? He's got women, money, looks... and still he's cold and cynical... even when he laughs... you can see it in his eyes..._  
Naruto ran into the gym to hear Mr. Hatake announce that the freshmen would be in the pool that day so he unwillingly got into his swimming shorts. He entered the pool area and dove in.  
"Free swim! Hey Naruto, c'mere!" Kiba shouted. Naruto swam over to the deep end and looked at Kiba and Shikamaru.  
"Sup?" Naruto asked his friends.  
"You all buddy buddy with Sasuke now?" Kiba teased.  
"No! He just needed my help to escape his fan girls..." Naruto said. "Hey guys, if you had this person that you'd been crushing on since you first met... and you suddenly had alone time with them... what would you do?" Naruto asked nervously.  
"Seduce her." Kiba said simply.  
"Don't listen to him. He's a major pervert. That'll make her hate you. You've gotta be sweet to her... you know romantic." Shikamaru said with a slight chuckle.  
"You would know." Kiba grumbled.  
"You forgetting that I got into Ino's pants on the first date?"  
"You forgetting that being romantic and seducing are the same thing?!" Kiba growled.  
Naruto sighed. He was getting nowhere.  
"Never mind. I'll ask Kakashi. He knows a lot about dating." Naruto said.

Naruto was about to go talk to Kakashi, the gym teacher, when his friends pulled him back.

"How long have you been friends with Sasuke Uchiha?" Kiba asked with a serious face that was very unbecoming of the dog boy.

"Today was the first time we talked. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently he's been talking about you since school first started. All he says when with his friends is "Dobe this," or "Naruto that"." Shikamaru said.

"Who're his friends?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Kimimaro… and Juugo… and Suigetsu… all of them seniors. I guess they all grew up together." Kiba shrugged.

"Where can I find them?" Naruto asked.

"Around now? Probably in the senior's hall bathroom, shooting up." Shikamaru shook his head in disgust.

"Shooting up?"

"Morphine. Dangerous shit. I guess your boyfriend went to rehab for it just last year. He got cleaned up... supposedly." Kiba said.

"So... They'll be drugged up… and dangerous… oh god." Naruto gulped. "Well I gotta go there… I'm curious." Naruto got up and ran past Kakashi who just yelled at him that he shouldn't ditch until the teacher was gone. He ran to the seniors' men's room and nervously went inside. He was greeted by the sight of 3 seniors, obviously, one of them with bloodshot eyes.

"Hey look! Freshy!" The red eyed one said. He had light blue hair and a sharp tooth sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Eh, look again. Look at the scars on his face… 3 slashes on each cheek. He's the one that blacky talks about." The tallest said in a low voice. He had orange hair and he was huge.

"Damn. No fun then." The toothed one groaned. He leaned against the wall then collapsed laughing his ass off.

"Um... Are you three Kimimaro, Suigetsu, and Juugo?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes. I'm Juugo, the toothy idiot is Suigetsu and the one that doesn't talk much is Kimimaro, though we just call him Kimi." The tall one introduced.

"I'm Naru-"

"We know who you are." Kimimaro said.

"Oh... I just wanted to ask you about Sasuke-san." Naruto looked around nervously.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why does he talk about me? If he does I mean."

"Well... Maybe because he feels protective of you." Juugo shrugged.

"Of me?" Naruto stared in surprise.

"Yeah. He's the reason why you're an orphan... but you were only 3 then." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Idiot. He's not the reason… but he was involved." Juugo smacked him on the head.

"Ow! Bastard…" Suigetsu grumbled.

"What?" Naruto was shocked and surprised.

"Well you'd have to ask him, we didn't know him back then." Kimimaro sighed and pushed Naruto to the exit. "The bell's about to ring." He said. Naruto gasped and ran home.

"Dad! Iruka! Kakashi!" he called then stopped. "They won't be home yet they're teachers, duh." Naruto sighed and started making dinner. The door bell rang and Naruto chuckled. "Still ringing the door bell Kakashi? You know you can just come in as long as you're making Iruka happy." He said opening the door.

"Am I supposed to be someone else?" Sasuke's smooth voice asked as Naruto stared at him. "You look surprised to see me. Did you think I wasn't coming?"

"No I- it's just that… well maybe..." Naruto stuttered watching him.

"Can I come in?" Sasuke asked. His hair was slicked down and he wore jeans and a white button up shirt.

"um.. uh of course!" Naruto moved to the side and Sasuke came in.

"I figured I'd stop by real quick to let you know that I am coming before I go get your present." Sasuke said turning to Naruto. Naruto blushed.

"A present for me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, would you like a preview of it?" Sasuke took a few steps closer to the blond freshman.

"Um a preview? Sure." Naruto smiled but it dropped when he was pushed up against a wall.

"Relax dobe." Sasuke murmured, his breath was hot on Naruto's lips. Shivers went down the blond's spines as soft lips pressed on his. His eyes widened at the touch that was gentle and kind. Sasuke's lips were passionate as his tongue licked Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took his entrance gratefully. He pulled away slowly, the only thing connecting their lips now being a single strand of saliva

"Sasuke…?" Naruto muttered softly.

"I'll see you in a couple hours." Sasuke promised, pressing his lips on Naruto's once more and then leaving.

Naruto shivered then finished dinner put some in the microwave and took a 2 hour shower.

6 o'clock.

Naruto danced around in his bedroom as he got ready and picked out an outfit.

"Kakashi I'm worried about Naruto." Iruka said to his boyfriend as Naruto could be heard singing to his favorite song 'I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chap stick! I kissed a boy, just to try it! Hope my best friends don't mind it. It felt so wrong. It felt so right. It must mean I'm in love tonight." Naruto sang loudly.

"Eh, he's just experimenting with other boys like him." Kakashi smiled at his chocolate eyed lover.

"But… aw man, you're right." Iruka


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Birthday Present Ever**

Chapter 2

The doorbell rang and Iruka rushed to answer it. Seeing Sasuke there, his star pupil, it would be an understatement to say Iruka was surprised.

"Sasuke-san, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm taking Naruto to the movies for his birthday. You don't mind do you?" Sasuke replied in an innocent tone.

"Of course not, go right ahead. He's in his room." Iruka pointed. Sasuke walked past them to the blonde's room.

"Nice cologne." Kakashi commented as he passed.

"I would hope." Sasuke chuckled softly. He entered the room of the dobe and smirked as the silly teen danced happily to a song Sasuke didn't recognize.

"To be yourself is all that you can be!" Naruto sang. Sasuke shook his head.

"I hope your moaning sounds better than your singing." Sasuke teased. Naruto spun around and covered his chest.

"Sasuke you teme!! Knock first please!" he whined.

"You a woman in training? There's nothing you have that I don't see on a daily basis. Well they may not look exactly the same but it's still the same anatomy." Sasuke gently pushed Naruto's hands down and admired his tan chest.

"You're a pervert Sasuke." Naruto hummed softly. Sasuke nodded in agreement and splayed his hand over the tan stomach.

"I was raised that way." He murmured. He shook himself to gain composure. "We should start going or all the good movies will be sold out." Sasuke said.

"Alright, I'm on it!" Naruto quickly donned his favorite black tank top "Wait for me!" Naruto gasped, pulling on his sneakers.

"You don't need to panic. I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke promised with a slight chuckle as Naruto gave his hair a single spray of perfume (1) that smelled like sun kissed raspberries. Sasuke stepped closer to the blonde and buried his face into the amazingly soft blonde locks.

"Um… Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be doing this all night?" Naruto started to twiddle his thumbs.

"I was but why do you ask?" Sasuke frowned.

"Well, we've never really talked before and now all of a sudden you're flirting with me like we've been dating for a year now." The blonde said in a nervous hum. "I just want to know why?" He asked softly.

"Honestly… it's because the more I look at you the more I think of what happened when you were a baby." Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple.

"What happened then?" Naruto tried to demand. Sasuke frowned but complied.

"Naruto I… might have had something sinister to do with your parents' death." Sasuke said in a soft, apologetic voice.

"What? How? I don't understand Sasuke." Naruto tore himself away in surprise.

"I… It was an accident. I was crossing the street during a green light and a car spun out of control as it bore upon me. It crashed into a wall and all I could really hear was the crying… the screaming from the backseat. I rushed over and pulled the door with all my might and pulled it open. I tried hard to pull out the little baby in the carrier but I couldn't. So instead I stayed beside it, trying to calm it as best I could until the ambulance arrived and dragged you to the hospital. Your parents had been dead upon impact." Sasuke said in a shaking voice.

"Wh-what?" Naruto was in shock. He had always wondered why he was afraid of vehicles, though he was more amazed that Sasuke blamed himself for the accident and claimed that what he'd done was sinister.

**My little brother does this. He prefers perfume over cologne. It makes me laugh every time.**


	3. Chapter 3

JW: A special thankies to **milkchocolatehot64** and **inu-kikki demonic **and** Gothic Anime Lover** for reading and reviewing and inspiring me to get off my lazy ass and write more!! YAAAY *dances in circles and throws confetti*

Sasu: Stop it… my head hurts enough… just get on with the story.

The Best Birthday Present Ever

Chapter 3

Naruto stared up at Sasuke nervously as they sat in the theater watching "Last House on the Left". Scary movies always _always_ **always** got to the blond more than he cared to admit.

"It's alright Naruto." Sasuke murmured in his ear. "It's not scary. Just gory." Sasuke promised. He laced his fingers with the blonde's and kissed each knuckle slowly.

"Thanks… Sasuke." Naruto blushed and looked at the screen instead. He had missed some parts though from the sounds of it, it was only the boring beginning scene that is necessary but all the same… He looked in as the two girls were riding in some vehicle with the psycho family.

A gasp left his lips when the crazy girl got the car lighter pressed to her forehead and the vehicle spun out of control. Naruto noticed the way Sasuke stiffened and shoved a piece of popcorn in his mouth to distract him.

"Thank you Naru-kit." He whispered. Naruto smiled and watched the movie with intent once more, dimly aware of the thumb stroking the middle of his palm slowly. He smiled and blinked when he saw the dad dude trying to shove poor Justin's hand up the girl's shirt.

"Why… why's he doin' that Sasuke?" Naruto murmured aloud. Sasuke stiffened once more. He nuzzled Naruto's blond hair.

"Because he's a sick bastard." Sasuke growled. "If anyone… ever does that to you… I'll rip them apart." His voice was full of hate and menace and Naruto nodded slowly, chills shooting up his spine.

Naruto winced as the father raped the girl himself. He buried his face in Sasuke's arm and the older boy gently and tenderly ran his fingers through his hair. "That's so horrible... how come people like that exist in this world?"

"Because people can't... learn from their mistakes." Sasuke murmured. He closed his eyes. Naruto forgave him and told him it was just an accident, he didn't blame him. But was Sasuke really willing to make another mistake and end up losing Naruto? "No..." Sasuke whispered inaudibly to himself. "I won't let that happen."

"Thank god. You know, you're so protective Sasuke. I think you'd be the best boyfriend ever." Naruto said cheerfully, not realizing he was twisting the metaphorical knife in Sasuke's gut. Talk about adding insult to injury.

"I'm protective... because I know what evils there are in this world." Sasuke said simply, watching the movie progress. And he did know of all the evils of the world, he'd been introduced to them at an early age.

When the movie ended, Naruto and Sasuke left, heading back for Iruka's house with matching grins. Naruto was holding a big stuffed cat in his hands that Sasuke got from the crane machine right after the movie, while Sasuke was holding the refilled popcorn bucket they were taking to Iruka.

"Can you believe the end? I didn't know you could blow up someone's head in the microwave without shutting the door!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Normally you can't turn on the microwave with the door open at all. He must've done something when he was trying to fix it to make it like that." Sasuke said softly. "Have you ever left a hotdog in the microwave for too long? Because it does the same thing." Sasuke said, watching Naruto's eyes light up excitedly.

"I have a new project for the science fair!" He said enthusiastically.

"Will your thesis be about how microwaves work?" Sasuke asked in slight surprise. He'd kick himself if the blonde was that smart.

"Nope! It'll be about which ways will cook a hotdog better!" Naruto said with shimmering eyes. Sasuke was tempted to kick himself anyway for even suggesting Naruto might be that smart. "Dad! We brought you popco..... rn..." Naruto froze and looked at the couch. Sasuke snorted slightly and turned his head away. Iruka and Kakashi were really getting into it.

"Ah! Naruto! You're... home!" Iruka pushed Kakashi off with his foot and covered his indecency to the boys. Kakashi said from the floor, wearing only his pants which were about to his knees and looked over at Iruka without a care in te world.

"I told you we should've started an hour ago." He said in a bored tone. Iruka hit him with a pillow. "Come on Ruru-chan, let's go to bed." He got up and started to drag the brunette to the bedroom.

"Wait! No! Happy Birthday Naruto! Don't stay up too late boys, there's school in the morning!" Iruka ordered before the door shut with a dooming click. Sasuke snickered.

"On the couch? Makes me wonder where else they've done it." Sasuke said with a grin before pulling Naruto into his own bedroom. The blond looked at Sasuke from the doorway as the Uchiha made the bed and pulled back the blankets.

"Um... Sasuke... I..." Naruto bit his lip slowly and lowered his head. He was scared. He heard sex hurts and he didn't want to disappoint Sasuke either though.

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything. I was just kidding you. Why would I give you a present that I may enjoy more than you? It's pointless." Sasuke with a soft snicker. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. He examined it a moment before tossing it to Naruto who almost dropped it. "Happy birthday dobe."

Naruto tore at the paper and opened the flat white box with shaky fingers. Inside was a golden necklace with a heart locket. Inscribed on the locket was "family forever". Naruto opened it to find it was one of those expensive three-piece lockets. On the far left was a picture of Kakashi and Iruka smiling, on the far right was his mom and dad smiling and in the middle was Sasuke, trying to smile and failing miserably.

Sasuke shifted his weight nervously. He'd never given someone a gift before and he couldn't tell if Naruto liked it or not. He just watched that blank face as he stared at the pictures before tears started brimming and sliding down his cheeks. Sasuke frowned. Tears were **not** cool.

"Sasuke... how did you get these pictures?" Naruto whispered. He closed the locket slowly and held it in his fist.

"The two came from Kakashi who probably got them from Iruka..." Sasuke admitted softly. He looked away, not liking the tears on the blond's cheeks but fearing the reaction he would get if he just waltzed over and wiped them away.

"Oh Sasuke..." Naruto lunged at the older boy and jumped onto him with a tight hug. His face buried into Sasuke's neck and shoulder as he cried silently. Sasuke held the boy up, feeling the shakes and trembles from the boy.

"Did.. you like it then?" Sasuke didn't realize how anxious he sounded until Naruto laughed against his neck.

"Yeah Sasuke... it's perfect..." Naruto murmured before climbing down and leading Sasuke to his bed. "Sasuke... does this mean we're... boyfriends or... are we..." Naruto feared the word "fuck buddies".

"Well, if I asked you to be my boyfriend, would you say yes?" Sasuke replied with a bit of a smirk. Naruto nodded jerkily. "Then will you be my boyfriend Naruto?" another jerky nod. "Okay, so we're boyfriends." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto into his arms to treat him to another kiss that most women would die for.

"This has been... the best... birthday present ever Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke chuckled and held him closer. "Let's go to bed." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded and climbed into the bed first, holding open the covers for the other boy. Naruto tossed his shirt over his head and dove into the blankets beside Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Naruto... I'm sorry that this will bring you pain... but I will protect you from that pain." Sasuke whispered when he was sure Naruto was asleep. He padded to the bathroom and opened the cabinet door, looking for medicine. He sighed and pulled out Advil. He opened his phone and held one of his speed dials.

"Hello? Sasuke? Where the fuck are you man? The old man is throwing a bitch fit because you aren't here to satisfy his needs." Suigetsu's gruff voice said into the phone. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled dryly.

"He's gonna have to satisfy his own needs from now on. Put him on the phone." Sasuke ordered quietly. Suigetsu grunted and the phone was passed to Sasuke's unofficial guardian.

"Sasuke... where the fuck are you?" Orochimaru hissed. Sasuke felt the urge to gag. He stopped himself and cleared his throat.

"I wont do it. I wont kill him." Sasuke said sternly. "He's too sweet of a kid. I refuse to kill him just so you can get Jiraiya's money."

"You will do what I tell you boy. Do you want to be reintroduced to the Room?" Orochimaru growled. Sasuke laughed quietly. "What's so funny?"

"Without me you can't do shit. The others won't help you and you yourself are not allowed anywhere near Naruto. You're fucked." Sasuke said with a small grin.

"You have to come home some day boy. I'll show you how scary I can really be."

"No, I'll show you how scary I can be. I wonder how long you can run from me. Because I'll put you in your place. I'll haunt you until you die, and then I'll completely destroy you." Sasuke said in a voice that reminded him of his brother.

"You wouldn't kill me. You can't kill me." Orochimaru said with confidence.

"I don't need to. You'll do it for me." Sasuke said. He sent a single message and that was all it took. Orochimaru was fucked. "See you in hell eroteme." Sasuke said as he hung up. He opened the bottle of Advil and downed as much as he could. He sat in the tub and waited, staring at his phone. He finally got a response.

_In case of an accident? Don't do anything stupid otouto!_

_It's not stupid... it's 4 kit... I'd do nething 4 kit._

Sasuke dropped his phone as he felt his heart slow and his chest become painful. Bile was trying to force it's way up but he held it down. It was working, he was dying now from the drugs. His eyes rolled back into his head and he spasmed slightly before the world around him went dark and cold. One last message was on his phone, never been sent.

_I love you Naruto... I love you too much to put your life at risk._

Itachi stared at the message his little brother sent him in puzzlement.

_In case something happens to me, hack into my phone and take all my phone conversations and all my files to the police. Make sure you take absolutely everything nii-san, this is a life or death situation. And protect my kit for me. He's so young and innocent._

It wasn't like Sasuke to send a message like that, and it worried him because he knew what lengths Sasuke would go for the little Uzumaki boy. He paced his room, waiting for more word from Sasuke but received none. He started to worry. That was when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered it so quickly, he could hear the other's surprise. "What is it?"

"Itachi.. it's me... Kakashi." The older male sounded dead tired and dreary. "Sasuke's... in the hospital...accidental drug overdose, the doctors are calling it. Looks like he had a killer migraine and needed Advil so bad he couldn't count how many he had taken, there were pills all over the ground, to suggest he was shaking when he got them too."

Itachi sat on his bed in disbelief. He did something stupid... of course. "Alright... I'll be there soon... there's something I have to tie up... um.. do they need me... to... you know." Itachi couldn't say it.

"No.. he's alive, but barely. They said he's hanging from a string but for how long... we're not sure. They also said he may have brain damage." Itachi could hear crying in the background. He'd heard that sound from a dog before. But when they turned it over, it was already dead.

"How much brain damage?" Itachi stood and went to collect Sasuke's files. "what state of being are we talking about here?"

"They don't know. But he has absolutely no brain activity for the time being. He may be a vegetable for the rest of his life or he may make a full recovery. They're not sure at this point, says it's too early to tell."

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit. I have... something I have to do for him first." Itachi said. He hung up and rushed to his car. He used his phone to access all of Sasuke's recorded calls before going to the police. Orochimaru would pay for all he'd done to his otouto.

Itachi dropped off the files and phone calls with the police and left without a word for Orochimaru. He would kill him himself.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he laid in his coma in the hospital. He didn't understand why this happened. He just remembered finding the phone with that message. He deleted it quickly and called the hospital.

"It'll be okay Naruto." Iruka promised. Naruto sniffled and grabbed his hand tightly. Sasuke was still unresponsive.

"He just became my boyfriend... why does god always take away my precious people?" Naruto wailed. Iruka frowned and kissed his brow. "Promise me you'll never leave me Dad..."

"I promise Naruto." Iruka whispered with a small smile. Sasuke's brow twitched slightly and Iruka's eyes concentrated on that movement. Sasuke's eyes blinked open slowly and looked at the blond crying on his chest. "Naruto.. I think you should-"

"Now he's gone and I'll never see him again! I'll never ever get to tell him how much I love him!" Naruto whimpered. "I should've made love to him right then instead of going to sleep!" Iruka's jaw dropped and Sasuke smiled sheepishly.

"Who are you never going to see again? Or tell you love him? Or hear him say he loves you too?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto looked up at him with big eyes. "Sorry I worried you. But I couldn't stay gone with you so close."

Naruto jumped onto the bed, hips straddling Sasuke's and lips everywhere they could reach on the raven's face. Iruka felt scandalized as the two took the words "sucking face" to a literal meaning. Naruto pulled away with a loud mewl and Iruka saw a red hickey forming on his cheek.

"Aww, teenagers are so cute with their raging hormones." Kakashi said from the door. He pulled the shell shocked Iruka from the room and shut the door. "We'll have to be sure they get their privacy."

"In the hospital Kakashi! No! Absolutely not! My son will not lose his virginity in a hospital!" Iruka growled. He crashed into the room and dragged the two already half dressed teenagers apart. "No! Not in the hospital! Not until he's all better and you two have had some time together!" Iruka said loudly.

"Great. Looks like we're gonna have to wait until my next birthday." Naruto grumbled. Sasuke laughed and hugged him.

"It'll be worth the wait babe. I promise, I'll make it magical." Sasuke whispered, pressing a soft loving kiss to Naruto's mouth.

"It'll be the best birthday present ever." Naruto cooed.


End file.
